Investigadores de enigmas/inscripciones
Esta es mi primera serie asi los capítulos se haran de manera indiferente asi que nadie se impacienta por favor Archivo:Togekiss_MM.png el psiquico Archivo:Honchkrow_MM.png dejame un mensaje Archivo:Porygon-Z_MM.png si es que no me duermo Archivo:Darkrai_MM.png o mira mi blog Archivo:Latios_MM.png Psychic-boss70 19:25 29 nov 2011 (UTC) Reglas #No se valen shinys ni legendarios. #No quitar puestos ,si quieren participar y ya estan elegidos los puestos (de lo que sea) comentadmelo en la discusion. #Los pokémon pueden llevar un objeto como los de MM de verdad que defienden de las debilidades de uno de sus tipos (o el único) los sprites con tal objeto de cara los hare yo (si puedo) y tambien algo especial (como una cicatriz) . #Si me falta algo ya lo continuare.. #Quien no cumpla las normas sera echado lo antes posible de las inscripciones. Puestos Hay unos especiales reservados para Juus vomo Zorua,Kyogre como Gyarados,Alex101 como Riolu y TheFanGame Altaria(y el mio XD) Ejemplo Nombre: MM: Personalidad: Objeto (y que tipo protege y como): Firma: Equipo 1 Miembro 1 equipo 1 Nombre:Boss MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Togekiss_serie.png Personalidad: Objeto :bufanda ciclon ,protege su tipo volador haciendo que le aumenten los Ps cuendo recibe un ataque superefectico Firma:Archivo:Togekiss_MM.png el psiquico Archivo:Honchkrow_MM.png dejame un mensaje Archivo:Porygon-Z_MM.png si es que no me duermo Archivo:Darkrai_MM.png o mira mi blog Archivo:Latios_MM.pngPsychic-boss70 19:25 29 nov 2011 (UTC) Miembro 2 equipo 1 Nombre: Darren Solis MM:Archivo:Axew_darren.png Personalidad: Es muy listo y pazfico. Con el periscopio analiza al rival y mide su nivel de maldad, si supera el 50% ataca. Objeto: Periscopio Firma: Archivo:Flygon_mini.gifGray was here • [[User talk:Flygonic|'Fuck Yeah']]Archivo:Flygon mini.gifIf you like Flygon Kill them allArchivo:Flygon_mini.gif 17:18 10 dic 2010 (UTC) 19:29 29 nov 2011 (UTC) Coment: Si es un plagio de PCT la borro Miembro 3 equipo 1 Nombre: Scrafty The Kid MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Scrafty_The_Kid_by_poke_diamond.png Personalidad: Pues preguntale a flaya Objeto: Ehm...Un pañuelo vaquero Firma: Archivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gifConquistando al mundoArchivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gifHasta en navidad!Archivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gif 19:48 29 nov 2011 (UTC) Miembro 1 equipo 2 Nombre:Claudia MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Cleffa.png Personalidad:Inventatela Objeto:Una cinta rosa en la cola que no se ve. Firma:Clau44 20:05 29 nov 2011 (UTC) Miembro 2 equipo 2 Nombre:Zack MM:Archivo:Cyndaquil_PDV.png Personalidad:Pacifista, no le gusta pelear ecepto con los malos Objeto:Nada Firma:Archivo:Machop_mini.gifLa B manda Archivo:Machoke_mini.gif Archivo:Totodile_mini-1-.gifY si piensas que no decimelo en la cara Archivo:CROCONAW_I.gif Archivo:Brutotó_2.png Por favor ve mi serie Archivo:Brutotó_2.png Archivo:Zack_MM_2.png y mi otra serie Archivo:Zack_MM_2.png 20:12 29 nov 2011 (UTC) Miembro 3 equipo 2 Nombre: Daru MM:Archivo:Geo.png Personalidad: Esta Loco y es muy divertido. Suele usar el sarcasmo a menudo Objeto: Un pañuelo Firma: Archivo:Blaziken_Chaos_MM.pngSabes quien soy •y tienes ganas de conocermeArchivo:Blaziken_Chaos_MM.pngCotillea un poco por ahí ¡y Entretente un poco! 16:43 1 dic 2011 (UTC) Miembro 1 equipo 3 Nombre: Angelica MM: archivo:Cara de Furret Angelica.png <- no tienes que hacerlo Personalidad: Impaciente... perturbadora, molestosa, arrogante Objeto: Moño rojo Firma: мϊηϊмϊzз♥ 19:35 29 nov 2011 (UTC) Miembro 2 equipo 3 Nombre: Linda Gonzalez MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon_Linda.png Personalidad: Pija le encanta la moda y siempre quiere ser la mejor Objeto: Una lazo rosa Firma: Archivo:Skitty_mini.gifDelcatty22 la reina de los pokes monos Archivo:Oddish_mini.gif Miembro 3 equipo 3 Nombre:Smellydred MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Smellydred.png Personalidad:Le gusta trollear y es muy chulo.Es como muy callejero y le gusta zurrar. Objeto:Gafas 3D Firma: Estos siguientes equipos no tendran mucha importancia como los anteriores Miembro 1 equipo 4 Nombre: MM: Personalidad: Objeto: Firma: Miembro 2 equipo 4 Nombre: MM: Personalidad: Objeto: Firma: Miembro 3 equipo 4 Nombre: MM: Personalidad: Objeto: Firma: Miembro 1 equipo 5 Nombre: MM: Personalidad: Objeto: Firma: Miembro 2 equipo 5 Nombre: MM: Personalidad: Objeto: Firma: Miembro 3 equipo 5 Nombre: MM: Personalidad: Objeto: Firma: Y continuaré... Categoría:Inscripciones Categoría:MM